sayan? Yes! Girl? nooooooo!
by percemax
Summary: Karl died. He decided to accept the offer of the shinagami and reincarnate in the elemental nation as a sayan Uchiha, but there is a little surprise... I don't really know the rating system so I decided to put T rating to be safe.
1. prologue (1)

prologue:

karl norricks was by all means a normal boy. he was average in sport, his grades were average too, even his look was average. And like every average guy in our society, he had a hobby. his hobby was watching and reading anime and manga. his two favorite were dbz and naruto.

Why does it matter? Why are you telling us that? you may be asking yourself. welle it's because of what is about to happen.

Karl was walking on the road, coming back from school. he was thinking about the recent development of dbs. he thought they were fun but he really didn't like how vegeta was behaving in front of Beerus.

"he's the fucking badass sayan prince dammit! he shouldn't be kneeling in front of anyone. he didn't kneel in front of Babidi's magic nor in front of Buu so why should he kneel now!" was what he was thinking.

As he was ranting inside his head, he noticed a truck coming his way (on the road while he was on sidewalk) followed by a police car. Both were driving fast and it seemed as if the truck was fleeing from the car.

he was about to enter a store beside him to make sure he wouldn't be in the way of the pursuit when he noticed it. his crush, lucy delarue, she was a french student that came in the USA to better her english. he managed to befriend her and now they were good friend at the point where they often visited each other. however as time passed, he noticed something horrible, he was in the dreaded 'friendzone'. At one point she even thought he was gay!

But right now it didn't matter as she was about to cross the street without looking because the light was green. the truck was still coming and was about to hit her. he didn't think and just acted. he ran and reached her. he took her hand and pull hard to send her away from the course of the truck. unfortunatly, while doing so he put himself in front of the truck he saw the truck coming and then nothing. he died immediatly and didn't feel anything.

however, his story didn't finish there, (I mean, seriously did you ever see a story where it ends like that for the main character, and for those that didn't notice yet, yes he's the main character, sorry for the spoiler) Karl woke up in a blank space, there was nothing there not even a floor. Suddenly, a figure appeared, Karl could only see its outline the body was entirely white and bright but Karl could still look at it without straining his eyes.

"hello #20000623 you're here because you died ahead of your time by saving someone who was supposed to die. By doing so you almost caused your universe's cycle of reincarnation to collapse in the future. Fortunatly we had an angel team on standby so we sent them to recover her soul and put it back in place. however we still have to chose what to do with you, because as it's not yet your time you can't be put in the cycle." the fugure spoke.

At this moment, he knew he fucked up big time, I mean wow I almost destroyed life itself! 'They must be pissed with me' he thought.

"As of now you have two choice, being reborn as the first sayan in the elemental nations or become this Lucy delarue that you just saved because her body is in working condition, it's just that her soul was taken. So what will you choose?" announced the figure.

'okay so I can choose whether I want to go back to my world or go to another one. Well in my world i'm an orphan, I'm single and my friend and I aren't that close so I haven't really anyone waiting for me at home. Furthermore if I go back I would be a girl, inacceptable, I mean I am not sexist or anything it's just I am staight and am not that interested in lesbian play. So I don't even have to think and' "I want to take the first option option and go to the elemental nations!" I declared.

"Okay so if you're decided I shall comply." The figure said.

And just like that I disappeared and blacked out.

I woke up at the sound of a woman shooting and the feeling of giant hand around me. I opened my eyes I noticed two thing immediatly, one I was small, immensly small compared to the giants around me, but that could be because I was just born and thus was a toddler. The second thing I niticed was I could feel something in the air around me that was so heavy it was like I couldn't breath, I was beginnig to panic. I looked around but noticed there weren't any window, we were in a cave-like structure. Suddenly something happened, while the man I, supposed was my father, took me in his arms, I could suddenly see better, it was incredible I could see better and not only that, I could also see slower. It was enjoyable but after sometime, my vision returned normal and I could see my father stopped in his act of giving me to the one I imagined was my mother.

"ridato why aren't you l letting me see my baby?" she asked to the man who held me.

"h-he has the s-sharingan already, Matoko. I saw it in his eyes!" he exclaimed while he seemed to have problems believing what he was saying.

"H-How is that possible. He's not even one hour old!" she yelled.

At this moment the one who looked like a doctor took a step forward and said "It could be because of the kyubi's killing intent and chakra in the air. It's so strong and it's the first thing he felt when he was born. Also it was theorized that the sharingan come from a bijuu and as the kyubi is the strongest it must have awakened his eyes the moment he was born."

While this happened I listened to them and understood what just happened "damn I'm an Uchiha and I was born the day of the kyubi's attack and this cave must be a shelter of the uchiha clan. I hope I can avoid the uchiha slaughter of Itachi!"

As I was saying that I noticed that I was really tired "Well that can't be avoided I'am still a baby, I need to sleep" and like that I fell asleep.


	2. prologue (2)

hi I'm the author and I wanted to thanks to flameclawsxx for pointing out that sayian is written with an "I". I didn't know it because when I watched and later read DBZ, it was in french I'm french and in french this race is called "guerrier de l'espace"(in french it means warrior from space) and recently saiyan but I read 12 years ago, thus I'm not very familiar with this spelling.

anyway, for the disclaimer, I suppose you're not new to fanfiction so I suppose you know I don't own DBZ,DBS or naruto and that's why I didn't put it in the previous chapter.

 **Prologue (2nd and normaly last part of the prologue):**

'It's official, I hate the yondaime hokage!'. You might be wondering why I hate this man who gave everything he had, including his life to protect his village. Well to understand it, you will have to know what happened 10 hours ago.

 **flashback**

After falling asleep, I expected that the kyubi incident would go normaly with the yang half of the biju sealed into naruto and minato dying heroically. Well turn out fate (or the author for all we know) decided otherwise because, after falling asleep I woke up due to a cold feeling on my back. I looked around me and I instantly recognized where I was. ' It's the kyubi's sealing scene! ' Indeed it was and around me were 5 people and the Kyubi chained down.

The first one was a redheaded woman who looked exhausted and about to pass out, she was Kushina Uzumaki the red death and the wife of the yondaime hokage. she was the one who pined down the kyubi with her chakra chains.

The second one was a blond man with wild hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He had a normal konoha's jounin clothes and he wore a white haori on it, on the bottom of it there were red flames pattern. Yes, he was Minato namikaze the yondaime hokage. He was performing handseals at a rapid pace alongside the third person.

the third was a redheaded woman, she had purple eyes and looked quite the same as kushina. she was matoko, my mother and by the look of it an uzumaki.

the fourth one was a blackhaired man with the sharingan active, and not just any sharingan but the mangekyou by the look of it. this man was Ridato, my father. he was trying to put the kyubi in a genjutsu to calm it down, but it seemed he was having a lot of trouble and wasn't succesfull.

the final person was a little baby that was beside me, he was blue eyed. This was naruto Uzumaki the future Hero of the fourth shinobi world war.

'What am I doing there? It's not how it's supposed to happen.' I thought.

Suddenly something happened, an ugly figure appeared behind my mother and the yondaime. This was the shinigami.

"Why did you summon me mortal?" the shinigami asked.

"Shinigami-sama! We need your help in sealing the kyubi in these two newborns! The yang half in Naruto and the yin half in Akito please." Minato answered.

"I can do it but in exchange I'll take two soul." The deity said.

"We were aware of the price for the sealing and we agree, you can take mine and Matoko's." declared Minato.

"Yes it's true please shinigami-sama process to the sealing." said Matoko

"Ok" simply said the shinigami.

Suddenly the Shinigami reached for the giant fox, that witness the ordeal, with both his hand. The fox not willing to be sealed again decided to end naruto and my lives by piercing us with his claw. However at this moment Kushina and Ridato jumped in the way of the claw and got pierced in the stomach by the biju's claw.

"I won't let you kill my son" Said Kusina.

"Yes, you killed enough for today Kyubi!" followed my father.

While this happened, the shinigami touched the fox and began pulling. A blue ethereal substance followed the divinity's hands and separated in two. One half went in naruto and the second went in me. At the exact moment the substance penetrated my body, I felt pain that was above anything I ever felt. I felt something cold that was spreading in my veins. It was extremely painful, but after some time it was finished. I breathed in relief. However, at the exact moment where I finished exhaling, I was assaulted by even more pain, and this time it lasted far longer. It was like each and every part of my body was destroyed only to be reassembled differently. After some time it was so unbearable that I fainted from the pain, only to be awaken by the pain.

After the pain finally finished, I was so exhausted that I could barely do anything, I was already weak as a newborn but now it was even worse. I could only listen to what happened around me.

"Shinigami! What happened to my son?!" Said someone that I think was my mother in a mixture of anger and worry.

"Calm dowm mortal." Said the god in a voice that demanded repect."he's going through the after effect of having the yin part of the Kyubi chakra sealed in him. You see it seems that the god of reincarnation, the one who rule both life and death and thus my boss, decided to make your son part of a warrior race that has a high affinity to Ki, the yang part of the chakra. They are able to destroy city and even planet for some. They inhabit another world but it seems that my boss decided to make them appear in this dimension to. They're named the Sayians" he explained calmly.

"But what does that have to do with our situation? I asked what happened to him." asked my mother.

"Well if you'll let me explain without cutting me you'll understand." Said the Shinigami in annoyance."You see when I sealed the Yin part of the Kyubi in him, his body tried to balance the major influx of spiritual energy by producing massive amount of physical energy. The best way for the sayians to earn a big quantity of Ki in a short time is to be brought on the brink of the death and heal. That's exactly what happened here as when he received the chakra, it's destructive nature began to destroy his body, however after some times, the kyubi in him decided to heal him because if akito dies the kyubi in him dies too. This process made him reach such a power that his genes kicked in and made him grow the mark of his race, a tail." He paused for a moment before resuming his explaination. "After this, he had gained a huge amount of Ki but in order to heal, he had to absorb a huge quantity of Yin chakra, and as you should know, Yin chakra is the feminine part of the chakra. Thus after absorbing that many yin chakra, his body got changed in the one of a girl and as such his name should now be Akiko." He concluded almost amused at the situation.

After hearing this and all the events of this night, I did the only thing I could and fainted.

After I fainted, the sandaime hokage arrived and Minato explained the situation before the shinigami claimed his and Makoto's soul. After hearing everything that happened, Sarutobi decided to announce the death of the yondaime as well as the kyubi being sealed in naruto and akiko to the public and to keep Akiko racial statut as a secret.

This night saw the end of Four extremely powerful Shinobi and witnessed the birth of two legends, naruto the hero of the fourth war, and Akiko the planet destroyer.


	3. Chapter 1

Hi ! I'm the author. It's just a little note to thank the guest that reviewed my story (and what a long review) and gave me a few ideas as to how to make the interaction between Akiko and the Kyubi and the great ape within her. Also if any of you readers has an idea for my story, don't hesitate to review or PM me.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own DBS, DBZ or Naruto.

Anyway, enough with the boring stuff and let's go with story.

Chapter 1:

 **( 6-years timeskip since last chapter)**

Today we are in Fire country in the village hidden in the leaf. It's a peaceful shinobi village that has an agreeable climate. The village thrives under the third hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen aka the god of shinobi. People in this village are almost all happy, smiling and easy-going, however there are three people that don't fit this description, the two jinchuriki of the kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Akiko, they were cousins as their mothers were sisters but they didn't know it, and The leader of the village. The first two because of the hate other people in the village have against them and the Hokage because he feels guilty for allowing the yondaime's son and nephew turned girl to feel hated.

Now why are they hated? will you ask me. It's because of what they contain. In the Kyubi's attack six years ago, many shinobi and civilians died, and all those people's family resent the kyubi for that, and since the kyubi is sealed inside the two orphans, they hate them. Now, the ninjas know what sealing something means so they know that the two are only the prison of the Kyubi not the Kyubi. However most civilians that aren't part of a clan don't know what a seal is and think that they are the kyubi but stripped of its power, and therefore think that they heve to kill them before they can regain their power. 'But why do they think the two are the Biju when they descend from powerful and feared parents?' some may ask. In fact it's quite simple, you see, in order to prevent assassination attempt on them from their parent's enemys, the Hokage passed a law that made their parents' name an SS-ranked secret, the highest possible. He also passed another law that stated that anyone who told the two of their tenant would executed. It was so they could somehow live a normal life, but as everyone now know it was useless as they didn't have any friend beside each other and were glared at on the street. The only good that happened to them was that nobody ever aggressed them due to the anbu escort the Hokage provided them.

The two of them lived in an appartement owned by the hokage and they rapidly learned how to take care of themselves under the anbu instruction and could thus live on their own now. Naruto is a happy-go-lucky and hyperactif boy who smiled at everyone and always tried to become friend with everyone even though they rejected him. Akiko was a calm and calculative girl who was always observing everything and was very prudent with everything and everyone always checking twice before drinking or eating anything to prevent being poisoned.

Now enough description and let's resume the story.

(Akiko's point of view):

I was sitting on my bed and looked around me before smiling.

'I'm alone' I thought.

You might be wondering why I'm happy to be alone. It's because Today I planned on trying to unlock my chakra and after that pay a visit to the fow within me. I didn't want to do it before because I didn't want to do it before because I read in the book I stole when I sneaked in the library that unlocking and using chakra before being 6 was harmful to the chakra pathway as they weren't developped enough. I know that I have the yin Kyubi in me and that should have make them develop more quickly but you know what? I don't plan on taking risk on this.

So following the books description, I sat in the lotus position and closed my eyes. I began breathing slowly and deeply and started to focus on myself, I searched around my stomach that's where the book said it would be. It should feel like a little drop and that's why it's hard to do by oneself, whitout someone to help. However, when I began searching I felt two distinct energys that were like two lake not just a drop. And they weren't blue like the book said it would be, no, one was a bright clear green and the other was a somber red. They rotated around my solar plexus and at the point of contact between the two, the energy mix was pure white and was almost blinding. I focused more on the central point where it was white and before I realised, I was in my body somewhere that make it seem like I was in the univers with star in the background and everything else was black.

I looked around, and froze. Just behind me were two gigantic being, one was a somber red giant fox with nine tails and the other was giant ape with green fur. The fox was Yin-kyubi and the ape was, I suppposed, the representation of my saiyan origin. The two looked at me as if they were expecting me to do something.

"H-Hi" I said timidly and a bit fearfully. 'Seriously! Those two are terrifying' I thought. They were something like 50 meters high. 'The anime doesn't make them justice. I feel like I could die just from their sneeze.'

After hearing what I said, they seemed to smile a bit before the fox spoke.

"Hello Akiko, I see you finaly managed to pay us a visit. I'm still a bit peeved that you made me wait so long."

Hearing that I was a bit surprised by its almost cheerful tone and the fact that the fox didn't seem like it was angered by his sealing in me.

"Excuse me but wh-" I began only to be cut by the ape.

"If you're wondering why she doesn't seem to mind being sealed within you, it's because I told her about you being a saiyan and what it entails. When she heard it she said, and I quote 'I see, if I have to be sealed at least I'm in the future strongest warrior of the univers, thus my vessel will represent me perfectly fine.'" he said

"Hey! You're ruining my fun, I wanted to be the on eto announce him!" said Yin-Kyubi.

"Okay..." I said not really knowing what to say. Suddenly I noticed something in the ape declaration and asked. "You said 'she' when speaking about the Kyubi, I thought that all the biju were genderless?"

The Kyubi hearing this said. "Ho that? It's because I'm genderless when I'm whole, however now that I'm only Yin energy I'm female, and the half inside your friend naruto is male. Ho! and also, the big monkey there is male as he's only composed of Ki."

The giant ape hearing the jab at his person, shouted angrily at the Vixen. "Hey! I'm not just a big monkey! I'm the legendary great ape, the representation of the first saiyan and his reincarnation."

"Yeah yeah, that's it you're a big boy." said the vixen mockingly.

"Grahhh" shouted the great ape in anger.

Feeling a little less intimidated by the two colossi, I interupted them before they began to fight in my mindscape. "Hey stop you two! Don't ignore me to fight between yourselves." I began shouting to grab their attention. Once I had it I resumed. "You said something about being the legandary great ape, What is it? Does that means I am the legendary super saiyan?" I said looking at the ape.

The two were a bit peeved about not being allowed to fight but the simian answered nonetheless.

"Well you're partially right. I'm the reason the legendary super saiyan has a different form from the normal super saiyan, and as you know this transformation is so powerful that those that use it lose their minds and end up mindless beast that goes on a rampage and destroy everything they come across. However you don't have to worry as it won't happen to you for two reasons. The first being that Yin-kyubi's presence here reinforce you're mental power and allow you to retain you're sanity more easily. The second reason is that the main reason that the legendary super saiyan lose their reason is because when they transform they borrow my power, however as they never come here to ask for it and for my permission to use it. So our will clash and I always win. The normal super saiyan from SS1 to SS3 do the same only their ape is way weaker and thus can't take control and to access to their 4th form they subdue their ape and can finally use all of its power. As you're here and talk to me, as long as you don't try to steal my power and ask for permission, you won't have any problems and directly access to the 4th form when your body can handle all of its power, but it won't happen for several years."

I blinked, trying to register everything that was said. "Thanks for the explaination even if it was a bit long." I said.

"You're welcome!" he answered simply.

Suddenly Yin-Kyubi said "If you're finished here you should head out, it has been some time since you're here and it wouldn't do if the humans were to enter in your room and discover you communicating with me".

"Yeah you're right! Thanks again you two and I'll come back again tomorrow!".

"You don't have to do it, now that you unlocked your chakra by coming here we can now speak with you just by thinking about it."Said the Kyubi.

And like this I woke up and thought to myself 'Wow what a day!'

 **and that's it for this chapter**

AN: In the next chapter Akiko will begin her training and her and naruto will also begin to go to the academy.

Also if some of you are wondering about the oc x Jubi pairing, it will happen but really far in the strory so don't expect Akiko to just go picking up all the biju and reviving the jubi at 6 in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 2

Hi ! It's the author. I wanted to ask you that if you have any idea for the plot of this story, I'm all open to suggestions, I know how I want my story to go as a whole, but I don't have anything ready in advance as I do everything specific on the go.

 **Chapter 2: training befrore the academy.**

After waking up, I wanted to go somewhere to train. I stood up from the bed and grabbed a black shirt, dark blue trousers and a pair of sport shoes before putting them on.

As I exited my room and was about to go out and search an area where I could train whitout being seen by villagers, Naruto called out to me.

"Hey Akiko! Do you want to go with me to the playground?".

When he said that I thought about it before saying "Sorry Naruto, There is something I have to do and I can't go with you, but maybe next time.".

Hearing my response, he was a bit sad and said a small "Okay" before going out.

'I know he only has me to play with, but I can't postpone my training, there will be monster to fight in the near future. Zabuza, Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame Nagato and all the other akatsuki, Obito, madara and finally Kaguya and the Juubi! They are all monster in their own right and I can't risk losing my precious people to them.' I looked at the sky for bit and thought in a determinated way 'Also I have to be the strongest possible to accopmplish whatever objectif the reincarnation god had when putting me in this world.' Yes I know he said it was only to prevent the whole collapse of the reincarnation cycle, but who believe that? A mere mortal human can destroy a god's work? No it can't be that simple, He had to have another goal when doing this.

While thinking about it, I went to an area I knew I could use whithout anyone accidently stumbling upon me training. Yes you all know where I'm going to... training ground 44 aka the forest of death.

Passing the closed fence around the training ground, I looked for a clearing big enough to move around and without any animals lurking around.

After 1 hour, I finally found what I was looking for. There was even a small river flowing in a corner of the clearing.

"Hey you two! Do you know how I should train to make my body strong enough to bear your strength great ape... and by the way do you have a name because it's not really convenient to call you 'Great ape'?"

"Yes I have a name and it's Genshi Saru, but you can just call me Genshi. And to train you could first do some stretching and warm up and then do 100 laps around the clearing before doing 100 push up, sit up, cycling crunch and pull up after that you rest for 10 minutes while meditating to bring out your ki and chakra. After finishing that you start up again and again until you can't go on anymore or the day is ending, whichever comes first.".

"Okay Genshi!"

And like that I began training. I trained for 6 hours like that before going back home. A normal human couldn't possibly imagine training so hard and for so long, but one I'm not a human and two I have yin kyubi in me. Ho! And I also asked her her name and she's called kurumi. Anyway, once I arrived at home, I was greeted by the sight of a very depressed Naruto. I felt a litlle bad for letting him alone against the people that hated his guts. He was sitting on his bed, I walked up to him and hugged him before saying.

"What was it this time?"

"the kids were really mean with me and they didn't want to play with me. They kept calling me a 'monster' or 'demon' and they kept glarring at me." he said sobbing on my shoulder.

"You're not a demon Naruto, you're my brother, and if they don't want to play with you then it's a shame for them because you're awesome! Hey what do you say about going with me to train tomorrow?" I offered him.

"Is it true? Are you really okay with me going with you?" He asked unsure.

"Yes Naruto!"

"Then I'm going and I'll prove them all wrong by showing them how awesome I can be with training and I'll become hokage!" He exclaimed loudly not that it mattered as all the building was desert with only us in it.

"Yes naruto that's the way!" I exclaimed with him.

"Hey Akiko, are you ok with sleeping with me tonight?" He asked.

"What? Is the futur Hokage afraid of the dark and need the protection of his sister?" I teased him.

"No it's just that ..." he began only to be interrupted by me.

"It's okay, I was just teasing you don't worry."

And atfer eating an healthy meal, even though Naruto wanted to eat ramen but I didn't allow it as I don't want his growth to be stunted, we went to bed and slept with Naruto snuggling against me.

The next day was spent the same way as yesterday, only Naruto went with me and Kurumi persuaded kurama, the yang-kyubi, to help Naruto with his training so that he could be the strongest and take revenge against Madara. Kurumi also told everything about me to Kurama and Naruto was determinated to become friend with his fox.

And like that, 1 year passed with us doing the same training every day but every time it began too easy, we had to double the amount of exercise in a row. During this year, Kurama trained Naruto in the Shinobi art such as Taijutsu, bukijutsu (Author's note: I'm unsure about the name, I meant the throwing technique of shuriken and kunai), Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. He held off of genjutsu and ninjutsu as they needed chakra control and with Naruto's reserve He didn't have any. His level was about mid-gennin on everything except on fuinjustu where he was a level 6 master, and chakra control where he was Low-gennin.

As for me I had a far better control over my chakra as I had a large yin reserve as such Kurumi taught me the shadow clone technique and I abused it to train in the shinobi art while I trained the ki techniques with my real body. I was high-chunnin in genjutsu and ninjutsu, low-jounin in fuinjutsu High-jounin in taijutsu as it was my speciality thanks to my saiyan heritage and training and I didn't pick up the sord as I felt better with just my fists. As for my Ki training, I'm around the level Sangoku was when he fought tienshinan for the first time and lost.

 **And end of chapter.**

 **Next time, the academy begin!**

Now I wanted to tell more about their progress, I know they progressed rather fast in only one year, but think about it. One, in naruto's universe, Sasuke trained from being destroyed by lee (with weight on) to being as fast as him without his weight AND learning how to use the chidori in only one month and he didn't use the shadow clone. Two, they have the kyubi in them so they don't have to worry about harming themselves with training and if you're wondering why Akiko isn't stronger when I said in the second chapter that her body zenkaïed until equivaling yin kyubi, It's because all this energy was used to balance the yin energy in her to make chakra and thus isn't usable ki but now the ki she train will be usable ki. Also for the chakra control, Naruto has many yang energy but litlle yin and thus his chakra is unbalanced and uncontrollable but Akiko has a perfect balance of yin and yang and thus has perfect control. That's how I see it.


	5. Chapter 3

Hi it's percemax! Apparently some of you didn't quite get the ages of Naruto and Akiko despite the note put in the beginning of the chapter. I'll say it to make it clearer for those that didn't understand, In the last chapter, they were both 6 years old and and in this chapter it's 1 year after the beginning of their training, thus they are both 7 years old and they begin the academy.

Ho! and by the way I hate sakura so while I may not be basing the whole story on bashing her, I won't be kind to her.

Chapter 3.

After spending one whole year training, the Hokage came to us in our appartement and announced that we would be going to the academy this year. Naruto was ecstatic about it and ran up to the Hokage to hug him. He thought he could make some new friends at the school, for now he only had me. As for me, I wasn't particulary excited about it, sure it marked the beginning of my ninja career, but let's be honest, I won't be learning anything there as I had the kyubi himself teach me and I don't particulary care about all those kid except for Naruto. Anyway, After a week we went to the academy for the first time. Naruto was bouncing on his feet all the there. Sure he was calmer now that he learned meditation and he knew how to focus on what is important thanks to his training, but he was still a bit hyperactif when he was excited.

When finally neared the academy, the people there noticed us and we heard some of the civilian parents smuttering things such as "tch! What are 'they' doing there?" or "What is the hokage thinking, allowing the demons to regain their strength?". They didn't say it loodly but we could still hear it thanks to our enhanced hearing from our Jinchuriki statut. That didn't matter to me but Naruto was affected by their voices. He ran inside the building and went straight in our assigned classroom.

When I entered after him, I noticed some other kid were there before us, notably Shikamaru Nara, a pineapple haired boy who was sleeping, Choji Akimichi who was munching on chips and Sasuke Uchiha, a duckbutt haired boy at the first rank of the class. Naruto himself was sitting at the back of the room beside the window. He was looking outside.

I walked up to him and said "You shouldn't let them get to you."

"I know and normally I manage to ignore them, but today I was full of hope to make some friends but now that they ssaw us here, they will warn they children not to speak with us like they always do." He answered.

I didn't have anything to say after that so I just sat beside him and waited for class to fill, There were around 20 people and except for the rookies 9, well with me rookies 10, they were all unimportant and I didn't bother to learn their name when we had to present ourselves. I only payed attention when the important people spoke.

First was Shikamaru, "Hello, I'm Nara Shikamaru and this presentation thing is really troublesome.".

Second was Choji, "Hello I'm Akimichi Choji and I like eating".

Third was Ino, "Hello my name is yamanaka ino and I love Sasuke!".

Fourth was Hinata, "H-hi my name is Hyuga hinata".

And it went on like that for everyone until it was Naruto's turn. "hello I'm Naruto and I'm gonna be the best hokage that has ever been!" he said loudly, at this declaration, almost everyone looked at him like he grew a second head. After some time, Sakura mocked him saying "Pfff! As if some clan-less orphan like you could become hokage, I bet Sasuke will be the one to be hokage not you worthless boy" many civilian-born student seemed to agree with her as well as Ino, but the clan kid seemed to be disgusted by her what she said.

After hearing what she said, Naruto's mood turned dark and suddenly he looked at her with eyes full of hate and she felt a great (to her) pressure slamming against her. She couldn't stand anymore and plopped on her chair before turning around and looking at the front of the room. Naruto didn't say anything and just retracted his killing intent before he sat on his chair. After this, the introduction resumed until everyone was finished. At this moment our teacher said.

"alright kids! My name is Iruka. Now that we know everyone, we will go outside to have a tournament of taijutsu and determine everyone's current strength. After this we'll just have an history lesson before letting you go."

we went outside and Iruka separated us in 2 group girls and boys and made us fight in pair.

The boys went first so I had to watch them fight, and god were they bad except for Naruto (obviously), Sasuke ( the uchiha were skilled in all aspect of the shinobi) , Chouji and Kiba who were a bit stronger and were decent in taijutsu as their familys specializcd in this. The final was between Naruto and Sasuke, They faced each other and were in their respectives stances. Sasuke the interceptor fist and Naruto the whirlpool. They looked at each other for some seconds before Naruto lunged himself at Sasuke and send him a direct punch from the right and an uppercut from the left at the same time. Sasuke saw the attack coming and deflected the punch before blocking the uppercut, after that he tried a kick to Naruto Midsection with his right leg but Naruto raised his left leg, but it wasn't to block it, it was to use Sasuke's leg as a springboard and he used his right leg to kick the Uchiha's chin. Sasuke's head jerked up and he spat blood. Iruka was about to call the match off in Naruto's favor, but Sasuke seemed like he wasn't yet beaten and could still fight. This time it was Sasuke that rushed to Naruto and tried to punch his head, however Naruto Immediatly deflected the offending hand before grabbing it and pulling it hard and countered rapidly with his elbow in sasuke's face. Sasuke staggered backward before he became angry, but before he could do anything, Naruto moved so fast sasuke didn't see him coming and Naruto punched Sasuke's gut so hard he fainted.

Naruto was named winner and Iruka, after sending Sasuke to the infirmary, began the girl's tournament. They were all patheticaly weak and I destroyed them all. I didn't even used a proper form of taijutsu, I just teleported (to them, in fact I just moved very fast) to their back and choped their necks to make them faint. However I noticed that Hinata wasn't really weak but it seemed she didn't want to harm her opponent, so she never really hit them and thus lost but she was still faster and stronger than all the other girl.

After that, as Iruka said, we headed to the classroom to study history and after a boring lesson we all went back home. It was realy disappointing and I hope that it will become better as we go otherwise it will be hard not to die from boredom. Nevertheless, as we were only in the beginning of afternoon, Naruto and I decided to go train for a bit before going back home.

 **End of chapter**

Okay so it's the beginning of the academy, I don't really like this part in fanfiction, but I feel it's necessary so I wrote a chapter on it, I don't know if the next chapter will be on the rest of the 5 years, or if I'll just rapidly describe what happened at the beginning of the chapter. I'll see.

Bye!


End file.
